Modern technology and business has driven many people to live in sprawling urban areas which have little resemblance to the natural, untamed environment. As such, many jobs in the modern world take place within enclosed office buildings. The prevalence of office work in the modern workforce has created a vast disconnect between the daily lives of hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of people and the natural environment. That being the case, many people enjoy taking breaks from their daily lifestyle in order to both relax and reconnect with the natural environment.
There are many hobbies and activities which can enable an individual to slow down and enjoy their surroundings. Golfing, fishing, hiking, and camping are all popular forays which can allow a person to relax and escape from the demands of the modern lifestyle, even if only for a short time. Although the purpose of these activities is to both create enjoyment and to allow people to reconnect with nature, there are some inconveniences that come along with the outdoors that are virtually unavoidable. For example, the prevalence of gnats and mosquitoes constantly buzzing around the face and head can be extremely annoying. This annoyance is only amplified when the person is attempting to focus on a specific task such as making a difficult shot in a game of golf, or keeping their eyes on their bobber in anticipation of a fish striking their line while fishing.
In response to the need to deter flying insects from annoying people in the outdoors, many technologies have been developed. Currently available methods of keeping bugs away from a person include, but are not limited to, bug repellant sprays and bug repellant dispensers which clip to the waistband of clothing articles. Bug repellant sprays which come in aerosol and spray bottles are typically effective at repelling insects, and are therefore usually used in certain situations such as hiking or camping. However, bug sprays are very odorous and can sting the user's eyes, as well as interfere with their grip if applied to the hands. The fact that bug repellants tend to sting the eyes means that bug repellant sprays are typically not applied to the face of a user, potentially leaving the user's face exposed to assault by legions of annoying gnats and mosquitoes. This, combined with other numerous disadvantages, can make the use of bug repellant sprays almost as annoying as dealing with the bugs themselves.
Bug repellant dispensers are an alternative which utilize reservoirs of bug repellant which are constantly dispersed from a small device utilizing a powered fan. The disadvantages of this device are numerous in that these devices are bulky and can interfere with certain motions of the user such as a golf swing. However, in many situations, it is only necessary that the bugs be kept away from a person's face as opposed to their entire body; this is particularly true when the user is golfing.
Review of Related Technology:
U.S. Patent Application 2006/0188538 pertains to an insect repellent patch of a size and weight compatible for wearing on the clothing or skin of a user. The patch has a gross area not in excess of 232 cm2 and bearing one or more insect repellents having a vapor pressure at 25° C. of not less than about 1×10−6 mm Hg. The total amount of insect repellent is in an amount effective to provide practical mosquito personal area repellency. Kits of such patches, with instructions for use, and methods of providing practical personal area insect repellency are also disclosed.
International Application WO2008/019452 pertains to an insect repellent composition that repels flies, gnats, mosquitoes, lice, ticks, and fleas. The insect repellent composition comprises an effective amount of a phosphorous containing compound having the formula (RO)3P═Ox or (RO)2P═Ox(OH) alone or in synergistic combination with any one or more compounds selected from a group comprising C10-C20 mono-unsaturated hydrocarbons, optionally substituted C1-C10 alkyl esters, and dicarboxylic acids; wherein R is an optionally substituted C1-C10 alkyl group or aryl or aryl substituted with C1-C10 alkyl or alkoxy; and x is 0 or 1, and a carrier vehicle.
As described, various devices are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. Thus, it is clear that there is a need for a more compact bug repellant device which can effectively repel insects from a user's face without interfering with the motions of the user, or annoying the user in any way. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.